


Ein kleines Glück ~ Heiligabend bei den Malfoys

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Weihnachten *2037 ~ Die Familie Malfoy plant ein geruhsames Weihnachtsfest. Doch ein geheimnisvoller Besucher bringt die Pläne durcheinander und weckt alte Erinnerungen. Eine seichte Geschichte über ein ganz normales Weihnachtsfest im Kreise einer ganz normalen Zaubererfamilie. Oder? (Einige Charaktere und Fakten weichen vom Original deutlich ab!)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Teil I

Missmutig sprach Astoria Malfoy einen weiteren Wärmezauber, während sie an dem kleinen Sekretär in ihrem Zimmer saß und die Liste auf dem Pergament, auf ihre Vollständigkeit überprüfte. Wie ein Trommelfeuer hämmerte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Im Luftzug, der unaufhörlich durch das Zimmer wehte, flackerten die Flammen der Kerzen.  
Die blonde Hexe presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander und verfluchte still das alte Gemäuer. Malfoy Manor hatte seine besten Jahre hinter sich. Und Astoria war heilfroh, dass Draco endlich eingewilligt hatte, von diesem Stück Familientradition abzulassen. Jetzt, wo der Zahn der Zeit auch an ihm nagte und der jugendliche Starrsinn allmählich der Vernunft wich, war er bereit, sein zweifelhaftes Erbe in den Wind zu schreiben.  
Astoria verließ ihren Platz und ging langsam hinüber zum Fenster, das den Blick freigab auf die Arbeiten an ihrem neuen Familiensitz.  
Doch auch wenn Draco nun endlich ein Einsehen hatte — vermutlich sollte Astoria den undichten Fenstern danken, die ihrem Gatten immer wieder schmerzhafte Verspannungen und Infekte beschert hatten — so hatte Scorpius sich nun der malfoy‘schen Sturheit angenommen und beschlossen das alte Gemäuer bewohnen zu wollen.  
Astoria hatte schon immer geglaubt, dass etwas von Lord Voldemorts Wesen die finsteren Hallen des Anwesens nie ganz verlassen hatte. Insbesondere den großen Saal, in dem die Todesser ihre Versammlungen abgehalten hatten, mied die blonde Frau. Auch die Kellergewölbe, in denen Gefangene verwahrt und gefoltert worden waren, betrat Astoria niemals.  
Ihr neues Haus war modern und hell. Es vereinte Elemente der Natur und funktionelles Design. Sie hatte die Pläne dafür selbst entworfen und damit Dracos Interesse, ja, am Ende sogar dessen Leidenschaft, wecken können.  
Sie lächelte stumm und zog das feine Tuch etwas fester um ihre Schultern.  
Gerade als sie beschloss in den Salon zu gehen, um bei einer Tasse Tee den anstehenden Heiligabend zu planen und sich mit der Hauselfe zu besprechen, ertönte die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Schwiegermutter.  
„Hallo? Wo sind denn die Hauselfen? Dobby?“  
Astoria seufzte schwer. Narzissa hatte einen schweren Tag heute. Die Demenz ihrer Schwiegermutter war weit fortgeschritten, doch sie vermutete, dass der Geist der Älteren sich an den Tagen, die besonders schmerzlich werden könnten, noch einmal mehr verschließt. Eine Art Schutzmechanismus vielleicht.  
Schon als Lucius noch lebte, hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen Narzissa verwirrt schien und eigentümlich verschlossen. Doch nach dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte sich ihr Zustand noch einmal drastisch verschlechtert. Häufig lebte Narzissa in ihrer Welt, wirkte scheu und … verloren. Als hätte sie ihren Platz auf der Welt eingebüßt und wüsste nicht mehr wohin mit sich.  
Rasch verließ Astoria ihre Räume und eilte über die Galerie. Narzissa stand auf der breiten Treppe und blickte sich suchend um. Als ihr Blick auf Astoria fiel, strahlte die alte Frau über das ganze runzelige Gesicht. Astoria erwiderte diesen seltenen Anblick erfreut und lächelte ihrer Schwiegermutter entgegen.  
„Mutter. Was gibt es denn? Ich habe dich rufen hören.“  
Narzissa klatschte lachend in die Hände. Der Gürtel ihres Hausmantels löste sich und gab den Blick frei auf ein feines, seidenes Nachthemd. Astoria seufzte, eilte die Treppe hinunter und verschloss den Mantel wieder. Das brachte Narzissa ein wenig aus dem Konzept.  
„Aber, warum bin ich denn nicht angezogen, Liebes?“, murmelte sie irritiert und suchte Astorias Blick.  
„Eigentlich hatten wir vorhin gemeinsam deine Tageskleidung gerichtet, Mutter, aber anscheinend hat es dir nicht zugesagt, wie?“ Die Jüngere lächelte aufmunternd und hakte sich bei Narzissa ein, um diese sanft in Richtung ihrer Räume zu dirigieren. „Aber nun erzähl mir endlich, warum du so aufgeregt bist.“  
„Liebes, stell dir vor! Ich erwarte Besuch. Er wird zum Vieruhrtee da sein.“ Narzissas Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen hatten einen rosigen Glanz.  
„Wie wunderbar. Wer kommt dich denn besuchen? Tante Andromeda etwa?“  
Die Freude verschwand aus Narzissas Blick und sie schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Nein … Nein, nicht Andromeda. Ich …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann gluckste sie. „Nun stell dir vor! Ich habe vergessen, wie er heißt.“ Sie lachte atemlos und Astoria strich ihr liebevoll über den Arm. „Nun, er ist groß und wirkt ein wenig … verschroben. Und er ist ziemlich hässlich. Aber dafür kann er ja nichts, Liebes. Sag den Elfen, dass sie bitte Sahne und etwas Honig zum Tee reichen sollen. Keine Scones. Er mag die Clotted Cream nicht. Schon immer, Liebes. Kann man sich das vorstellen? Shortbread und trockenes Teegebäck. Und dieser hoffnungslose Elf … dieser Dobby, er soll nicht wieder vergessen den Sherry für Lucius passend zu temperieren. Es schlägt ihm doch so auf den Magen, wenn …“ Narzissa verstummte und stieß dann ein leises ‚Oh‘ aus. Astoria griff nach der Hand ihrer Schwiegermutter und strich ihr über den Handrücken.  
„Lucius wird nicht kommen, oder?“ Sie hielt inne und wandte den Kopf um Astoria ansehen zu können. „Mein Mann ist bereits verstorben, nicht? Lucius ist tot.“  
Astoria nickte und schluckte schwer. Diese Augenblicke der Klarheit lasteten schwerer auf ihr, als die Orientierungslosigkeit ihrer Schwiegermutter.  
Der Atem der Älteren floss zitternd und Astoria spürte das Beben, das von der zierlichen Gestalt ausging. „Er war ein guter Mann, mein Kind. Mein Lucius … Er hat mir die Welt zu Füßen gelegt. Ich hab ich so geliebt.“ Sie hatten Narzissas Räume erreicht, doch die lebendige Freude war aus ihren Zügen gewichen. Hilflos und verirrt stand die alte Frau im Zimmer, der Blick leer und voller Trauer.  
Astoria schauderte und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Sie hoffte inständig, niemals in die Situation ihrer Schwiegermutter zu geraten. Ein Leben ohne Draco. Ohne Erinnerungen … Sie mochte es sich nicht ausmalen. Der Blick der blonden Hexe fiel auf ein Pergament, das auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag. Sie nahm es zur Hand und las die Zeilen.  
Tatsächlich. Es war kein Hirngespinst von Narzissa gewesen. Hier hatte sich tatsächlich ein Besucher angekündigt. Die Nachricht war anscheinend hastig und wenig sorgfältig niedergeschrieben worden. Das Schreiben trug nicht einmal eine Unterschrift. Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun gut. Sie blickte zur Uhr. In einer Stunde würde sich das Geheimnis lüften.  
„Mutter? Dein Gast wird in etwa einer Stunde hier eintreffen. Was würdest du denn gern anziehen?“  
Ein Lächeln erhellte Narzissas Gesichtszüge. „Wer kommt denn?“  
Astoria schmunzelte schulterzuckend und hielt das Pergament in die Höhe. „Der Brief ist nicht unterschrieben worden. Aber du hast gemeint, dass du den Absender kennen würdest.“  
„Ist das so? Na, dann hoffen wir doch einfach, dass es sich dabei nicht wieder um diesen heuchlerischen Flubberwurm Pius Thickness handelt. Sollte er es doch noch wagen, sich selbst bei mir zum Tee einzuladen, dann werde ich dem Treffen leider nicht beiwohnen können. In dem Fall habe ich einen plötzlichen Migräneanfall.“  
Die beiden Frauen lachten laut auf. Es war schon eigenartig mit dem menschlichen Geist. Es gab Dinge, die vergaß Narzissa nie. Ein vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufener Besuch von dem mittlerweile verstorbenen Thickness gehörte dazu. Andere Dinge hingegen … Astoria schüttelte den Kopf und schob die finsteren Gedanken fort.  
„Also. Was würdest du gern anziehen?“  
Stilsicher wählte Narzissa ein elegantes, knielanges Kleid aus weichem, taubengrauem Kaschmir. Nur kurze Zeit später betrachtete sich die ältere Hexe nachdenklich im Spiegel. „Du liebe Güte, Kind. Wann bei Merlins Bart bin ich so faltig geworden? Nun ja, wenigstens habe ich meine Figur halten können.“  
Narzissas kritischer Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf Astorias Hüften.  
Diese seufzte leise. „Soll ich dir die Haare hochstecken?“  
Narzissa ließ ihre Fingerspitzen durch ihr weiches langes Haar gleiten. Das Silber einiger Strähnen schimmerte im Schein der magischen Beleuchtung. „Ja, Liebes, das wäre nett. Mir wollen diese Zauber nicht mehr recht gelingen.“  
Nach einer Weile verließen die beiden Hexen die Räumlichkeiten Narzissas und gingen hinüber in den weihnachtlich geschmückten Salon.  
„Weihnachten, Liebes?“ Narzissa schaute sich um, als würde sie die festliche Dekoration heute zum ersten Mal sehen. Dabei hatte sie wie ein General die Arbeiten vor einigen Tagen überwacht. „Der Baum ist sehr schön. So hat es bei uns früher auch immer ausgesehen.“  
„Setz dich schon einmal an den Kamin, Mutter. Ich werde nur rasch nachsehen, wie weit die Hauselfe mit den Vorbereitungen für den Tee und das Dinner heute Abend ist.“  
Narzissa schaute erwartungsvoll auf. „Erwarten wir Gäste zum Abendessen?“  
„Ja, Mutter. Hannah und Neville Longbottom. Erinnerst du dich? Sie sind die Eltern von Scorpius‘ Mädchen. Du weißt, wer Alice ist, ja?“ Rasch griff Astoria nach einem Porträt, das ihren Sohn und dessen Verlobte zeigte, und reichte es der Älteren.  
„Ach. Ist das nicht die nette Miss, die hin und wieder hier ist, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?“  
Astoria lachte still in sich hinein. „Ja, ihr unterhaltet euch sehr gern. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen.“  
„Reinblütig nehme ich an?“  
Die Jüngere rollte mit den Augen. „Gewiss, Mutter. Nun ruhe dich noch ein wenig aus. Ich werde sehen, wie weit die Vorbereitungen sind.“  
Astoria hastete durch das großzügige Foyer des Anwesens und eilte die Stufen hinunter in Richtung der Küche. Dort blieb sie abrupt in der Tür stehen, während sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte.  
An dem schmucklosen Küchentisch saßen lachend und Kekse essend Scorpius und Alice und hielten die Hauselfe von ihrer Arbeit ab. „Mein Liebling“, sagte Astoria leise und breitete die Arme aus, um ihren Jungen herzen zu können.  
Der hochgewachsene Blondschopf sprang auf und umarmte seine Mutter bereitwillig. „Hey, Mum.“  
„Lass nur deine Großmutter nicht wissen, dass ihr die Hauselfe begrüßt, bevor ihr sie aufgesucht habt.“  
Alice ließ sich ebenfalls in die Arme ziehen. Ausgelassenes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Wie schön, dass ihr schon da seid. Das passt mir sehr gut. Großmutter erwartet Besuch von einem geheimnisvollen Unbekannten.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und ließ ihren Blick über das Tablett schweifen, das die kleine Hauselfe bereits gerichtet hatte. „Sei so gut, Nicki, und lege noch ein wenig mürbes Teegebäck dazu. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie weit ich Myladys Erinnerungen trauen kann, doch sollte sie tatsächlich bei klarem Verstand gewesen sein, so könnte es sein, dass ihr Gast die Clotted Cream verschmäht.“  
„Sehr wohl. Nicki, wird alles zur Zufriedenheit ihrer Herrin richten.“  
„Und noch etwas, Nicki. Nur für den Fall, dass wir gezwungen sind, Myladys Gast zum Dinner einzuladen … Sorge bitte dafür, dass es für eine weitere Person ausreicht, ja?“ Nachdenklich trommelte Astoria mit ihren Fingern auf der blanken Arbeitsplatte. Mit einem Auflachen nahm sie den geblümten Kaffeebecher wahr, der wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrer Hand erschien.  
„Danke, Nicki. Einen Kaffee habe ich wahrlich nötig.“  
„Und was ist mit uns?“, ertönte Scorpius Stimme von der hölzernen Sitzbank vor dem Ofen wieder.  
Die Elfe schnipste mit den Fingern und vor den beiden Jüngeren schwebten ebenfalls geblümte, dickbauchige Kaffeebecher.  
Astorias Blick fiel auf einen unförmigen Haufen, der in einer Ecke der Küche lag. Stirnrunzelnd ging sie hinüber und betrachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was ist das?“  
Scorpius hustete. „Ich … also … meine Wäsche.“  
Astoria warf ihm einen gespielt erstaunten Blick zu. „Deine Wäsche?“ Sie blickte erneut zu dem ansehnlichen Haufen hinüber. „Des gesamten vergangenen Jahres?“  
„Nicki wird es im Handumdrehen in Ordnung bringen, Mylady. Es ist Nicki eine große Freude etwas für den jungen Master tun zu können“, eilte die kleine Hauselfe beflissen zur Hilfe.  
In diesem Moment schellte die Türglocke. „Oh, sehr pünktlich, der geheimnisvolle Besucher. Scorpius, bitte, sei so gut und öffne die Tür.“  
Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin kein Hauself.“  
Astoria stöhnte leise auf. „Ganz der Vater, möchte man meinen. Scorpius! Solange unsere Hauselfe mit deiner Wäsche beschäftigt ist, wirst du sie unterstützen.“  
Der jüngere Zauberer schnaubte empört. „Ich wüsste wirklich zu gern, ob du jemals deine Wäsche selbst gewaschen und gebügelt hast, Mutter!“ Doch er verschwand aus der Küche und eilte die Stufen hinauf.  
Astoria lachte leise. „Es ist wahrlich schon eine Weile her, aber doch … ich bin mir sicher, es auch schon einmal selbst gemacht zu haben.“  
Alice lachte amüsiert, stellte ihre Tasse in die Spüle und folgte ihrem Liebsten in das obere Stockwerk. Gespannt, wer der überraschende Besucher wohl sein mochte …


	2. Teil II

Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' materialisierten sich die Gestalten zweier dunkel gekleideter Männer auf dem schmalen Zufahrtsweg, der direkt vor das Eingangsportal von Malfoy Manor führte. Der Kleinere hielt einen schmächtigen Mann am Arm und musterte diesen aufmerksam.  
„Stai bene?“, fragte er dann leise, woraufhin ein heiseres 'Si' erklang. Unwirsch, knapp.  
Der schwarze Umhang des hochgewachsenen Mannes bauschte im Wind des kalten Dezembernachmittags auf, doch trotz des sintflutartigen Regens schien er nicht nass zu werden.  
Einen Augenblick lang stützte der Jüngere ihn, dann verschwand die Hand von seinem Arm.  
„Melde dich, wenn ich dich abholen soll. Ja? Versuche nicht alleine zu apparieren. Hörst du?“  
Der alte Mann gab ein mürrisches Geräusch von sich, während sein Begleiter hastig auf Italienisch auf ihn einredete. Er war vielleicht alt und gebrechlich, doch er war noch immer Herr seiner Sinne. Dass der Jüngere das nicht einsehen wollte. Dieser unsägliche Vorfall, als er sich vor einigen Wochen beim Apparieren zersplittert hatte, das war unangenehm. Aber das passierte auch anderen, wenn sie in Gedanken waren. Jüngeren Zauberern.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und ging langsam, aber aufrecht, den Kiesweg hinunter. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die Flügel des schmiedeeisernen Tores weit offen standen. Vermutlich hatte Lucius seine vermaledeiten Pfauen mit ins Grab genommen und die jungen Leute sahen keinen Grund darin, das Anwesen abzuriegeln. Vielleicht erwartete man ihn auch einfach.  
Abrupt hielt er inne, als die finstere Fassade hinter den hohen Hecken in sein Blickfeld geriet. Er schauderte und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Wieso, bei Merlin, tat man sich das an, in diesem verfluchten Gemäuer zu hausen? Dieser Malfoy-Clan war schon etwas ganz besonderes. Und diesen Gedanken dachte er nicht mit geheucheltem Wohlwollen, was in der Regel eine solche Feststellung begleitete.  
Und dennoch – obwohl die Blasiertheit dieser Familie ihm nicht lag – ja, dennoch war es an der Zeit sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Es würde nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben und er wollte … Er musste Narzissa Malfoy noch einmal sehen. Sie war ihm eine Freundin gewesen. Eine Vertraute, während einer schrecklichen Schulzeit. Sie hatten nicht immer die gleichen Ziele verfolgt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hätten sie einander verraten und verkauft, wenn es nur möglich gewesen wäre. Und dennoch … Seine Flucht musste endlich aufhören.  
Er hatte das massive, hölzerne Eingangsportal erreicht und griff nach dem schlangenförmigen Türklopfer. Kaum hatte er das kalte Eisen berührt, als im Inneren des Anwesens eine Glocke schellte.  
Während er darauf wartete, dass ihm geöffnet wurde, fiel sein Blick auf die liebevoll dekorierten Weihnachtsbäume, die in Kübeln neben der Eingangstüre standen. Kleine Lichter funkelten – dünne Wachskerzen, die durch einen Zauber vor der Witterung geschützt waren - und eine wohlige Wärme ausstrahlten, die ihn tief in der Seele zu berühren schien.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. „Lucius“, wisperte er tonlos und mit rauer Stimme, verlor etwas von seinem Gleichgewicht und taumelte. Sofort griff jemand nach seinem Arm und stützte ihn.  
„Huch – geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?“  
Jetzt erkannte er, dass es nicht Lucius war, der ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Natürlich nicht. Sein alter Freund war nicht mehr am Leben. Doch dieser junge Mann schien durch und durch ein Malfoy. Wie Lucius trug er die Haare lang, doch seine Gesichtszüge ähnelten denen von Draco Malfoy. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über das alte Gesicht.

Scorpius öffnete die Tür und sah sich einem hageren Mann gegenüber, der atemlos den Namen seines verstorbenen Großvaters keuchte. Unbehagen schwoll in dem Blonden an, doch er glitt vor und griff den Besucher am Arm, als dieser zu stolpern drohte.  
Auf die Nachfrage, ob es ihm gut ginge, reagierte der Ältere nicht. Und so führte Scorpius ihn kurzerhand in die Eingangshalle.  
„Sind -“, begann der Besucher, doch seine Stimme brach. Er schloss die Augen und führte eine Hand an seinen Hals. Scorpius sah, dass sich das Gesicht des Mannes schmerzhaft verzog, als dieser sich räusperte, doch schließlich schaute er ihn erneut mit wachem, klarem Blick an. „Sind Sie Dracos Sohn?“  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich habe meine Manieren vergessen. Scorpius Malfoy. Ja, Draco Malfoy ist mein Vater.“ Als er hörte, wie sich jemand hinter ihm näherte, wandte Scorpius sich um, in der Absicht die Vorstellung fortzuführen. Doch der leise Aufschrei seiner Mutter ließ ihn irritiert stumm bleiben.  
„Was ist …?“, ertönte Alice Stimme, die sich an Astoria vorbeistahl. Auch Scorpius Verlobte hielt abrupt inne und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
Astoria legte eine Hand an die Wand, als müsste sie sich stützen.  
Irritiert wandte sich nun auch Scorpius wieder ihrem Gast zu und musterte diesen forschend. Die fast schwarzen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, die Wangen des Mannes waren eingefallen und das kinnlange Haar hing ihm in grauen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und er hielt inne, als er vernarbtes Gewebe am Hals des Mannes ausmachte – nur mäßig bedeckt durch ein anthrazitfarbenes Tuch.  
Scorpius klappte der Mund auf, als ihm dämmerte, wen er dort vor sich haben könnte. Die erstickte Stimme seiner Mutter bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
„Bei Merlin. Das ist nicht möglich. Professor Snape?“, hauchte Astoria, während ihre Stimme kaum mehr war, als ein bebendes Flüstern.  
Ein winziges Lächeln erreichte die Augen des alten Mannes. „Miss Greengras – oder täusche ich mich?“  
„Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy. Ich habe … Du lieber Himmel. Sie sind es wirklich, nicht wahr?“ Kopfschüttelnd näherte sie sich der hageren Gestalt und reichte ihm dann die Hand, wobei ein herzliches Lächeln ihre Miene erhellte. „Aber … Sie sind ums Leben gekommen? Ermordet durch den Unsäglichen.“  
„Das stimmt so nicht ganz ...“, feixte Severus Snape, musterte die Jüngere, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen und seufzte dann leise. „Hier haben Sie eingeheiratet?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, was Astoria laut auflachen ließ.  
„Bei Merlin, ja! Mein Vater ist die Wände hochgegangen. Doch mittlerweile hat die Zaubererwelt sich daran gewöhnt – und mit ihr meine Familie.“ Ungläubig blickte sie in das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Hauslehrers. „Sie sind am Leben? Waren es all die Jahre?“  
Er nickte nur und senkte den Blick. „Wäre es … Ich will Ihnen gerne alles erklären, aber könnten wir uns setzen, bitte.“  
„Natürlich. Verzeihen Sie. Ich bin nur so … erstaunt. Scorpius, bitte nimmt Professor Snape den Umhang ab, ja?“ Ihr Sohn folgte ihrer Bitte und tauschte dann einen Blick mit seiner Verlobten.  
„Mein Vater wird … Er wird … Bei Merlins verknotetem Zauberstab“, murmelte Alice leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß. Und meiner erst. Wir sollten ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen, sobald er das Haus betritt“, flüsterte Scorpius, ohne den unerwarteten Besucher aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Hat dein Vater etwas gegen Professor Snape?“  
„Er macht ihn für Großvaters frühen Tod verantwortlich.“ Scorpius schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Lange, unschöne Geschichte. Wenn er nun erfährt, dass er gar nicht tot ist ...“ Der Blonde stieß seinen Atem aus und warf seiner Verlobten einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Das wird wohl noch ein spannender Tag.“

Fürsorglich hakte Astoria sich bei dem alten Mann unter und ging mit ihm auf die Salontür zu. Seine Schritte waren langsam, doch seine Haltung aufrecht.  
Die Tür schwang lautlos auf, als sie sich ihr näherten und Severus Snapes Blick fiel auf eine zierliche Gestalt, die entspannt in einem Sessel am Feuer saß und summend der leisen, weihnachtlichen Musik lauschte, die den Raum erfüllte. Als sie Geräusche hörte wandte sie sich um und musterte den Besucher nachdenklich.  
Astoria bemerkte, wie die Orientierungslosigkeit in Narzissas Blick der Klarheit wich und sog erschrocken Luft ein. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Schwiegermutter den totgeglaubten Besucher erkennen würde, doch ihre Miene sprach Bände.  
Astoria spürte das Beben, das von ihrem Besucher ausging. Die beiden alten Leute schienen tief bewegt. Sie half ihm in den Sessel neben ihrer Schwiegermutter.  
„Ich hatte es ganz vergessen“, murmelte Narzissa und führte ihre schmale, zitternde Hand an ihren Mund. „Severus“, keuchte sie, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Ihr Schluchzen zerriss die Stille und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Astoria ließ sich auf die Armlehne von Narzissa Sessel sinken und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Nicht doch, Mutter. Professor Snape möchte doch sehen, dass es dir gut geht.“  
Narzissa nickte, doch die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Als Astoria aufblickte erkannte sie die feuchten Spuren auf den eingefallenen Wangen des ehemaligen Schulleiters.  
„Du lieber Himmel“, seufzte sie und strich ihrer Schwiegermutter über den knochigen Rücken. „Alice, mein Schatz, ruf doch bitte die Hauselfe her. Taschentücher, Tee und Cognac, bitte.“  
„Weißt du wer das ist, Liebes?“ Narzissa Stimme zitterte noch immer, doch sie schien sich ein wenig gefangen zu haben.  
„Ja, Mutter, das weiß ich. Ich bin eine Slytherin.“  
Narzissa lachte erstickt auf. „Severus. Oh, mein lieber Severus.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute sie zu Astoria auf. „Severus war in der zweiten Klasse und Lucius, dieser Lump, hat ihn gezwungen die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben für ihn zu erledigen. Hielt sich für was Besseres.“ Sie lachte auf und Severus Snape fiel lautlos mit ein. „Ich war im vierten Jahrgang und Lucius im sechsten. Doch ich wusste, dass ich diesen eitlen Schönling irgendwann würde heiraten müssen und fühlte mich verantwortlich. Ich wollte keinen Drückeberger zum Mann. Also nahm ich Severus unter meine Fittiche und las Lucius die Leviten.“  
Astoria zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Geschichte kenne ich ja noch gar nicht.“  
Narzissa lachte, obwohl in ihrer Stimme noch der Nachhall ihrer Fassungslosigkeit mitschwang. „Oh ja – und von da an hing uns der Kleine am Rockzipfel.“ Mit einem Lächeln griff Narzissa nach der Hand ihres Besuchers. „Dass du noch einmal hergekommen bist, Severus.“  
„Es wurde Zeit … Ich bin es so leid, auf der Flucht vor der Vergangenheit zu sein“, entgegnete Severus und stierte mit ernstem Blick in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.  
„Flucht?“ Narzissas Miene verriet ihre Irritation und Astoria hoffte sehr, dass ihre Schwiegermutter nicht im nächsten Moment vergessen würde, neben wem sie gerade saß.  
Severus nickte, machte Anstalten zu sprechen, doch er blieb stumm. Seine Miene verzog sich qualvoll und mit einer Hand an seinem Hals räusperte er sich. Narzissa beobachtete ihn forschend.  
„Nagini“, flüsterte sie den Namen der Schlange voller Abscheu.  
Severus Snape nickte und öffnete erneut den Mund. „Aberfort Dumbledore. Er hat mich weggebracht aus der heulenden Hütte. Albus hatte es ihm aufgetragen mir … mir während der Schlacht beizustehen. Wir ahnten, dass der Dunkle Lord mein Ende herbeiführen würde.“ Atemlos beendete er seine Ausführungen und hustete gequält auf.  
Narzissa schloss nachdenklich für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien, als würde sie versuchen die losen Fäden, die in ihrem Geist herum waberten, zu ordnen. Schließlich nickte sie langsam. „Du hast … du hast gegen den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet. Ja, so war es. Am Morgen seines Todes hat … Weißt du das Lucius tot ist?“  
„Ja“, sagte er kaum hörbar und Astoria sah erneut das verräterische Schimmern in den Augen des verhärmten Mannes.  
Narzissa nickte und schien bemüht die Fassung zu wahren. „Am Morgen seines Todes hat er mir von dir erzählt, Severus. Davon, dass du am Leben bist. Ich … Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe es einfach vergessen. Ich -“ Ihre Stimme brach. „Warum sollte ich all diese Dinge auch erinnern, Severus? Wenn doch Lucius nicht mehr bei mir ist. Diese Schuld ...“ Narzissas Hand glitt zu ihrem linken Unterarm. Sie machte Anstalten den Ärmel zu lüpfen, doch Snapes Hand legte sich über ihre.  
„Es ist so lange her, Narzissa. Tu dir das nicht an.“  
„Lang her? Aber ...“ Sie schaute sich um, suchte Astorias Blick. „Wie lange ist Lucius denn schon nicht mehr bei mir. Ich … Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Siebzehn Jahre, Mutter. Im November waren es siebzehn Jahre“, wisperte Astoria leise und schluckte schwer. Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufschauen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Scorpius und Alice noch immer im Raum standen. Ihr Sohn hielt seine Verlobte im Arm. Die beiden jungen Leute wirkten sehr bewegt.  
„Und wann wurde der Dunkle Lord gestürzt?“, wollte sie weiter wissen. Zeitliche Abfolgen waren in Narzissas Wahrnehmung vollkommen durcheinander geraten.  
„Im kommenden Mai sind es 40 Jahre“, warf Severus Snape mit brüchiger Stimme ein.  
Astoria ging hinüber zu der langen Tafel, auf der ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck stand. Sie richtete zwei Tassen her und stellte diese, zusammen mit einem Teller Gebäck, auf das kleine Tischchen zwischen den Sesseln.  
„Ich habe so viel vergessen, Severus. Sogar meine Freunde.“  
Sie hielten einander an den Händen.  
„Jeder von uns ist auf seine Weise vor den Geschehnissen geflohen, Narzissa.“  
Sie nickte. „Lucius hätte fliehen sollen. Doch plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis Buße zu tun. Sieben Jahre …“ Narzissa unterbrach sich und suchte erneut den Blick ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Stimmt das, Liebes? Ja? Sieben Jahre Askaban. Dabei ist nicht ein einziger Mensch durch seine Hand umgekommen. Es hat ihn zerstört.“

Severus seufzte schwer, wollte etwas entgegnen, doch wieder schien ihm die geschundene Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und nahm die angebotene Teetasse. Er nippte an der warmen Flüssigkeit, woraufhin der Hustenreiz die Überhand gewann. Der Tee schwappte und ergoss sich über seiner Hose.  
Hastig nahm Dracos Frau ihm das Heißgetränk ab, während Narzissa nach seiner Hand griff und ihm mit fahrigen Bewegungen über den Arm strich.  
Severus fluchte stumm und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Warmer Tee wäre sicher wunderbar, doch das Schlucken bereitete ihm heute scheinbar noch größere Mühe, als an anderen Tagen. Narzissas wirre Erinnerungen zerrten an seinen Emotionen. Die Verzweiflung der alten Freundin hatte über die Jahre kaum Linderung finden können. Und anscheinend hatte sie große Teile ihres Lebens vollkommen vergessen, oder sie sperrte ihren Geist davor. Sie war eine begnadete Legilimentikerin gewesen und Snape war versucht zu glauben, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihre Erinnerungen bewusst vor sich selbst zu verbergen. Doch vielleicht war es auch anders und nur die Folge von zu häufiger Manipulation des Geistes. Sie hatte immerhin im Todesser-Hauptquartier gelebt und sich über einen langen Zeitraum, rund um die Uhr, vor geistigen Angriffen schützen müssen.  
Er legte seine Finger über ihre Hand und suchte mit einem schmalen Lächeln Narzissas Blick.  
„Frierst du, Severus? Deine Finger sind eiskalt“, wollte sie fürsorglich wissen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind in einem Alter, in dem man nie aufhört zu frieren, oder, meine Liebe?“  
Sie lachte leise und für einen Augenblick verschwand die Verzweiflung aus ihren grauen Augen. Urplötzlich flog ihr Blick herum und erst dann bemerkte Severus, dass sich die Tür geöffnet und ein weiterer Malfoy das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Erstaunt zog Severus die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war unverkennbar Draco Malfoy. Die Erscheinung des 57 jährigen kollidierte jedoch hart mit Severus Erinnerungen an den Jungen mit dem spitzen Gesicht und dem arroganten Blick. Erstaunt und neugierig musterte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.


	3. Teil III

Galant, wie es nur ein Malfoy sein konnte, begrüßte Draco seine künftige Schwiegertochter, zog seinen Sohn in eine herzliche Umarmung und küsste seine Frau etwas zu ausdauernd auf die Lippen.  
Severus schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. Ihm gefiel, was er sah.  
„Draco“, artikulierte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Abrupt wandte sich das Familienoberhaupt ihm zu und erstarrte schier. Astoria – die gute Seele des Hauses, wie es schien – trat an die Seite ihres Mannes und ergriff dessen Hand.  
Nach einem Moment der schockierten Starre regte sich der blonde Mann und warf seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zu, während Scorpius sich suchend umschaute und dann mit triumphierendem Blick den Gehstock seines Vaters an sich nahm. Ob der Junge seinen Vater vorsichtshalber entwaffnet hatte? Severus feixte im Stillen. Sollte Draco sich der Angewohnheit seines Vaters angenommen haben? Den Zauberstab im Gehstock verborgen.  
„Wie kann es sein … Ich meine …“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, wie sich Narzissas Finger um die seinen krampften. Sie kämpfte sich aus dem Sessel und musterte Draco mit streng hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Würden Sie die Güte besitzen sich vorzustellen, junger Mann? Wir freuen uns wirklich sehr über Besuch, doch wüssten wir schon gerne, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, bevor wir sie in unsere Runde bitten.“  
Nun waren es Severus Augen, die sich vor Erstaunen weiteten. War es möglich, dass … Er erkannte, wie sich Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten und er seiner Mutter einen kalten Blick zu warf, während Astoria für einen Moment die Augen schloss und leise aufstöhnte.  
Draco holte tief Luft und wandte sich nun an Severus. Seine Stimme klang schneidend kalt. „Wie kann es sein, dass Sie mit meiner Mutter den Vieruhrtee einnehmen, wenn Sie doch eigentlich tot sein sollten?“  
„Draco!“, fauchte Astoria, ob der unhöflichen Aufforderung sich zu erklären.  
Doch Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn ihn dieses so malfoytypische Verhalten verletzen sollte.  
„Es schmerzt mich ganz außerordentlich Ihre Erwartungen nicht zu erfüllen, Draco“, entgegnete er und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Lachen seine enge Kehle emporstieg. Es stand außer Frage, dass diese Regung hier absolut fehl am Platz war. Doch er hatte es schon immer äußerst amüsant gefunden, wie sich die Herren Malfoy in jeder Situation versuchten souverän zu geben.  
Severus sah, wie Astoria sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug. Anscheinend hatten seine Worte sie erheitert.  
Draco näherte sich ihm und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Warum auch immer Sie am Leben sind – Sie sind noch immer ganz der Alte.“  
„Man ist bemüht, Mr. Malfoy“, ölte Severus – nicht ganz die altgewohnte Form erreichend, doch annehmbar.  
Um Dracos Augen bildeten sich erste Lachfältchen, diese glätteten sich jedoch sofort wieder, als Narzissa das Wort ergriff. „Oh, nein, Severus. Dieser Mann ist meines Wissens nach kein Malfoy. Und ich muss das schließlich wissen, nicht.“ Sie lachte auf. „Bitte, junger Mann. Nun sorgen Sie nicht länger für Verwirrung. Stellen Sie sich doch bitte vor.“  
Draco sog scharf Luft ein und wandte sich grollend ab. „Astoria - bitte.“  
Die blonde Hexe stahl sich an ihrem Mann vorbei und lächelte Narzissa freundlich an, auch wenn Severus spürte, wie sehr diese Situation die Anwesenden schmerzte.  
„Erinnerst du dich an Draco, Mutter. Er ist dein und Lucius Sohn. Mein Mann, Scorpius Vater. Ja?“  
Verwirrung spiegelte sich in Narzissas Blick. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Draco, der vor einem Servierwagen stand und sich einen Drink nahm. „Warum bedient er sich einfach? Hast du ihm denn nichts angeboten, Bellatrix?“  
Severus riss die Augenbrauen hoch, während ein kollektives Aufstöhnen durch den Raum glitt.  
Narzissas Blick war leer geworden und wanderte unstet umher.  
Draco presste sich Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Nasenwurzel.  
‚Wie sein Vater‘ dachte Severus im Stillen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ihre lichten Momente werden immer kürzer.“ Astorias Stimme war leise, doch eine tiefe Trauer ließ sich deutlich heraus hören. Sie deutete hinüber an die lange Tafel. „Sie wird sicher ein wenig dösen. Vielleicht setzen wir uns hier rüber. Wenn es recht wäre, dann würden wir sicher gern erfahren, wie es kommt, dass Sie am Leben sind. Und was Sie all die Jahre getan haben.“  
Severus nickte und rutschte ein wenig auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels umher. Wenn er eine Weile gesessen hatte, fiel es ihm immer schwer sich zu erheben. Doch wieder erfuhr er die fürsorgliche Aufmerksamkeit der Hausherrin. Astoria hatte wortlos seinen Arm ergriffen und half ihm wie selbstverständlich auf.  
Während sie sich um den Tisch verteilten, erschien eine kleine Hauselfe, verteilte Getränke und bot Aperitifs an. Die Herren tranken Cognac, während Astoria einen Sherry orderte. Scorpius Verlobte blieb bei Tee. Severus musterte sie verstohlen. Irgendetwas an ihren Zügen kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Doch vermutlich hatte er ihre Eltern in Hogwarts unterrichtet und nun lediglich die Familienähnlichkeit bemerkt.  
„Trinken Sie nichts, Professor Snape?“, hakte Astoria nach.  
„Lassen Sie das mit dem Professor. Das bin ich nicht mehr“, krächzte Severus leise und schüttelte dann ablehnend den Kopf. „Ich nehme in Gesellschaft nur ungern etwas zu mir. So etwas, wie das Malheur vorhin ist leider keine Seltenheit. Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy.“  
„Woran liegt es, Sir?“, fragte Draco unverhohlen nach, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seiner Gattin einbrachte.  
„Sie wissen, was vor vierzig Jahren in der heulenden Hütte passiert ist?“, entgegnete Severus mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Mein Vater hat Sie in den Tod geschickt. Das jeden Falls hat er immer geglaubt. Anscheinend hat ihn diese Schuld niemals losgelassen.“ Dracos Miene war hart geworden und lag anklagend auf Severus. „Es gab in den ganzen 23 Jahren danach nicht eine Nacht, in der er nicht schreiend aufgewacht ist. In der Regel war es Ihr Name, den er geschrien hat.“ Der blonde Mann drehte seinen Cognacschwenker zwischen den Fingern und stierte nachdenklich in die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit. „Warum? Warum haben Sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass Sie überlebt haben?“  
„Ich habe Ihren Vater durchaus in kenntnisgesetzt, Draco. Er hat immer gewusst, wo ich zu finden war. Doch gebe ich zu, dass ich ihn auch davon unterrichtet hatte, dass ich keinen gesteigerten Wert auf alte Kontakte lege. Das war möglicherweise ein Fehler.“  
„Dann sind Sie vor der Verantwortung geflohen? Oder vor Ihrer Schuld? Was war es?“ Der über die Jahre, durch Ungewissheit und den eigenen Makel, genährte Zorn, spiegelte sich in Draco Malfoys Miene wieder.  
„Ich habe mich nie von dem Gift der Schlange erholt, Draco. Über Jahre fehlte mir die Kraft, mich meiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Ich habe gewusst, dass mich Dumbledores Vorkehrungen retten würden. Uneingeschränkte Straffreiheit. Doch das war nicht Grund für meine Entscheidung, mich ins Exil zu flüchten.“ Er schauderte beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme – so wie er es schon seit Jahrzehnten tat. Sie klang hohl und tonlos, doch sie gehorchte ihm wieder. Das war nicht immer so gewesen.  
„Was für einen Grund hatten Sie? Bei Merlin! Wir hätten einen Freund gebraucht. Wir hätten Sie gebraucht. Meine Eltern …“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schloss gequält die Augen. „Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass Vater in Askaban nicht den Verstand verloren hat. Doch das hat ja Mutter schon für ihn übernommen. Und dennoch – er war nach den sieben Jahren Haft nur noch ein Schatten seines Selbst. Verschiedene unbehandelte Infektionen hatten sein Immunsystem nachhaltig gestört, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein Herz kränkelte. Die geringste Belastung führte ihn an seine körperlichen Grenzen, bis er nach einigen Jahren kaum noch das Haus verließ.“  
Dracos Blick glitt lächelnd hinüber zu seinem Sohn. „Doch er lebte, durch Scorpius. Er hatte einen Narren gefressen an seinem Enkel und er war glücklich über die Verbindung zur Familie Greengrass. Und auch Mutter ging es einige Jahre recht gut. Doch dann … Sie wurde immer wunderlicher. Und etwa eine Woche nach Vaters Tod, hatte sie mich zum ersten Mal behandelt wie einen Fremden. Als würde sie mich nicht mehr kennen wollen.“  
Draco hatte nach der Hand seiner Frau gegriffen.  
Severus Blick glitt hinüber zu dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem Narzissa saß und geistesabwesend eine leise Melodie summte. Narzissa hatte ihren Sohn stets vergöttert, es schmerzte ihn merkwürdigerweise, dass die Jahre, die Last, ihr dieses Empfinden geraubt hatte. Sie schwiegen lange, doch schließlich glaubte Severus, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben.  
„Es tut mir unfassbar leid. Aber genau dafür hat mir die Kraft gefehlt, Draco. Ich war nicht in der Lage mich mit den Problemen anderer zu belasten. Wann immer es mein Zustand zugelassen hatte, habe ich Lucius geschrieben – ihn aber inständig gebeten meinen Aufenthaltsort nicht preiszugeben. Ich war froh um jeden Tag, den ich irgendwie meisterte.“  
Der Blonde nickte, stierte aber nur wieder schweigend in seinen Drink und Severus konnte nur ahnen, wie schwer die Zeit nach dem großen Krieg für die Familie gewesen sein musste.  
„Ich habe mir so gewünscht, dass jemand kommen würde, der mir hilft. Doch es war einfach niemand mehr da“, wisperte Draco und leerte dann sein Cognac in einem Zug. „Ohne Astoria an meiner Seite, hätte ich irgendwann einfach aufgegeben. Wir konnten das Land nicht verlassen. Keine magische Gesellschaft der Welt hätte uns den Aufenthalt gewährt. Eine Flucht in ein anderes Leben blieb uns verwehrt.“  
Severus nickte, doch er schwieg. Die Stille hing schwer und anklagend im Raum. Hätten sie einander womöglich helfen können? Oder währen sie nur gemeinsam gescheitert?  
„Wo leben Sie heute, Sir?“, durchbrach Scorpius das Schweigen mit leiser, doch unverhohlen neugieriger Stimme.  
„Ich lebe seit gut 25 Jahren in Venedig.“  
Es schien, als hätte diese Information sie alle aus ihrer Starre gerissen.  
Er lächelte. „Ich lebe dort mehr oder weniger unter Muggeln. Es gibt Zauberer dort. Aber nur wenige und ich trage immer noch unverkennbar sein Zeichen.“ Er lüpfte leicht seinen linken Arm.  
„Und was tun Sie dort? Unter Muggeln?“, hakte der jüngere Malfoy noch einmal nach.  
„Ich besitze ein Antiquariat. Mittlerweile wird es von der Frau meines Stiefsohnes geführt.“  
Sie alle starrten ihn an, wie vom Donner gerührt. „Stiefsohn?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.  
„Eines Tages stand eine kleine Italienerin in meinem Laden und suchte nach einem Geschenk. Ihr Sohn wirbelte durch die Räume, wie ein wild gewordener Doxy und riss dabei ein Regal um. Er wirkte einen kindlichen Spontanzauber und ließ die fallenden Bücher in der Luft schweben. Die Frau war vollkommen außer sich und … neun Jahre später hatte sie mich dann so weit. Ich habe sie geheiratet.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während die anwesenden Malfoys amüsiert auflachten.  
„Eine Hexe?“, hakte Astoria nach, woraufhin Severus verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, Aurora war ein Muggel.“  
„War …“, stellte Draco mit leiser Stimme fest. „Das tut mir leid.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es waren gute Jahre. Ich hatte sehr viel Glück.“  
Astoria schenkte Severus ein warmes Lächeln. „Auch hier war nicht alles schlecht. Schwierig ja, aber wir führen ein gutes Leben.“  
„Ja, meine Frau hat recht. Es ist gut - und jeder schleppt seinen Ballast mit sich. Es war nur nicht einfach wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.“  
„Sie waren sehr jung, Draco. Da hat plötzlich sehr viel Verantwortung auf Ihren Schultern gelastet. Aber es sieht doch so aus, als hätten Sie Ihren Weg gemacht. Nicht?“  
Draco nickte. „Ich habe wohl nicht alles in den Sand gesetzt. Immerhin habe ich meinen Sohn erfolgreich großgezogen, meine Frau nach wie vor treu an meiner Seite und nebenher bin ich Vorstandsvorsitzender der Skyfire Manufaktur.“  
Severus lachte heiser. „Warum man eine Flugbesen-Fabrik Manufaktur nennt, erschließt sich mir nicht recht.“  
Scorpius fiel in sein Lachen ein. „Man kann die Besen deutlich teurer verkaufen, wenn dem Käufer das Gefühl vermittelt wird, ein Unikat zu kaufen. Und kostspielige Unikate werden nicht in verdreckten Fabrikhallen produziert.“  
„Da hat mein Sohn es auf den Punkt gebracht.“ Dracos Miene verzog sich zu einem nachdenklichen Schmunzeln, was Severus einmal mehr an Lucius erinnerte.  
Nach all den Jahren wirkte die Trauer um den verlorenen Freund plötzlich wieder sehr frisch. Er hatte geahnt, dass die gemeinsame Vergangenheit heute noch einmal in ihm erwachen würde und doch rührten die Bilder in seinem Inneren an seinen Emotionen.  
„Wäre es möglich … Nun, ich würde gern Lucius Grab besuchen.“  
Draco nickte und erhob sich. „Nicki?“, sagte er leise den Namen der Hauselfe, die augenblicklich vor ihm erschien. „Professor Snape benötigt seinen Umhang und bitte sorge dafür, dass die Beleuchtung zur Grabstätte der Familie den Weg ausleuchtet.“  
„Sofort, Master.“  
Nur Momente später half Draco seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in den Umhang und wollte sich soeben selbst ankleiden, als seine Mutter ihren Platz am Kamin verließ.  
„Oh, wir haben Gäste!“ Sie wirkte zwar aufgeräumt, doch schien Narzissa seinen Besuch vergessen zu haben. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln reichte sie ihm die Hand. „Narzissa Malfoy. Und … Sie kommen mir bekannt vor. Helfen Sie mir doch auf die Sprünge.“  
Der dunkel gekleidete Hexer deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Severus Snape.“  
„Nun – Ihr Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Was führt Sie zu uns?“  
Draco stöhnte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Scorpius legte seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.  
Severus Snape hingegen fügte sich in seine Rolle, bedacht seine alte Gefährtin nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
„Ich bin ein alter Freund Ihres Mannes“, bemerkte er schlicht.  
„Ein Geschäftspartner?“  
„Nein, wir haben uns bereits in Hogwarts kennengelernt.“  
Narzissa musterte ihn forschend. „Dann sollten wir uns auch schon einmal begegnet sein.“  
„Vermutlich.“ Severus schenkte ihr ein verhaltenes Lächeln.  
Sie seufzte schwer. „Leider ist mein Mann bereits verstorben.“  
Severus nickte ernst. „Ja, ich bin im Bilde, Mrs. Malfoy. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid. Wäre es vermessen darum zu bitten, sein Grab besuch zu dürfen.“  
„Aber nein. Natürlich dürfen Sie sein Grab besuchen. Ich werde Sie begleiten.“ Narzissa schaut sich suchend um. „Dobby? Wo steckt dieser verflixte Hauself nur wieder? Ich brauche meinen Umhang!“  
Draco eilte herbei, das gewünschte Kleidungsstück in den Händen. Severus nahm Draco den Umhang ab und legte ihn Narzissa um die Schultern. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Salon durch die Terrassentür. Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
Narzissa lächelte erfreut. „Sie wirken ja einen sehr wohligen Wärmezauber, mein Lieber. Wie angenehm bei diesem schrecklichen Wetter. Da mag man ja keinen Thestral vor die Tür jagen.“  
„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie von Ihrem warmen Platz am Feuer fortgelockt habe“, entgegnete Severus mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.  
„Ach nicht doch, mein Lieber.“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während sie über die weitläufige Parkanlage gingen. Schließlich sprach Narzissa erneut.  
„Heute ist Heiligabend, nicht wahr? Da sollte er doch eigentlich bei mir sein.“  
Severus nickte und blieb stehen. „Oh ja. Das sollte er.“ Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und vollführte damit eine elegante Bewegung. Vor Narzissa schwebte eine schneeweiße Rose in der Luft. Sie griff nach ihr und roch an der vollen Blüte. „Dein Mann ist stets an deiner Seite, Narzissa. Aber begleite mich trotzdem, damit ich einen kleinen Gruß für meinen einzigen Freund hinterlassen kann.“  
Verwirrt schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wer Sie sind. Es fühlt sich an, als wären Sie auch ein Freund von mir.“  
Severus griff nach ihren Schultern, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, von Ihnen als Freund bezeichnet zu werden, Mrs. Malfoy.“  
Langsam gingen sie Seite an Seite den Pfad entlang.


	4. Teil IV

Draco hatte sich endlich seines Jacketts entledigt und die Hemdsärmel aufgekrempelt, wie es so typisch für ihn war. Nun stützte er die Hände auf die marmorne Arbeitsplatte der großzügigen Küchenzeile und ließ müde den Kopf hängen. Astoria beobachtete ihn von der Küchentür aus. Dann stieß sie sich ab und ging hinüber. Sanft strich sie ihrem Mann über den Rücken und presste ihre Lippen auf sein Schulterblatt, das sich scharf unter dem feinen Stoff abzeichnete.  
Er wandte sich um und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in ihre Arme ziehen, während sie hinter seinem Rücken nach seinem Drink griff und den teuren Cognac in den Ausguss goss. „Die Longbottoms werden bald da sein. Genieße lieber später zusammen mit Scorpius und Neville noch einen Aperitif, Liebling.“  
Ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wie Astoria erkannte, als er ein wenig von ihr abrückte — ohne sie jedoch loszulassen. Es schien, als wollte er etwas zu ihr sagen, doch er blieb stumm, schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte den Blick.  
„Es war ein ziemlicher Schock, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie leise und deutete, der soeben in der Küche erschienenen Hauselfe, dass diese sie allein lassen sollte.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Ich meine …“ Er unterbrach sich und presste erneut Zeigefinger und Daumen gegen seine Nasenwurzel — eine Geste die er immer machte, wenn etwas ihn überforderte.  
„Scorpius hat noch immer deinen Zauberstab, kann das sein? Er hat wohl befürchtet, du könntest unseren alten Hauslehrer verhexen.“  
Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch und seufzte. „Man sollte meinen, dass der Junge mit seinen 32 Jahren allmählich erwachsen wird.“  
„Dem stimme ich zu, aber ich denke auch, dass der Junge seinen Vater einfach gut kennt.“  
Dracos Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Ich mache also auf dich den Eindruck, als würde ich gern alte, gebrechliche Kriegshelden mit Flüchen belegen?“  
Astoria lachte auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass Severus Snape dir das hätte durchgehen lassen. Vermutlich hättest du deinen Zauber noch nicht einmal gedacht, und schon kopfüber in der Luft gebaumelt, die Eigenschaften von Drachenblut singend — rückwärts.“  
Er fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein und nickte zustimmend. „Vermutlich hast du damit recht.“ Er stieß ein mäßig amüsiertes Schnauben aus. „Severus Snape … Bei Merlin, Tori, jetzt hat er es wieder geschafft mich völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. All die Jahre …“  
„Du hattest wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein — allerdings … Ich habe in Vaters alter Korrespondenz vor einigen Jahren einen Schriftverkehr gefunden. Sehr privat, ohne Absender oder Unterschrift und immer recht wage gehalten. Ich bin jetzt beinahe überzeugt davon, dass dies die Briefe waren, die Professor Snape vorhin erwähnt hat.“  
Astoria nickte. „Gut möglich. Doch, dass dein Vater — ich meine, obwohl er doch wusste …“  
Draco unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. „Sieh ihn dir doch an! Seine Stimme gehorcht ihm kaum. Anscheinend klappt es auch mit der Nahrungsaufnahme nicht sonderlich gut, wenn er nicht einmal Tee zu sich nehmen will, in Gesellschaft. Und das ist sein Zustand nach vierzig Jahren. Ob die Schuld an der Versehrtheit des besten Freundes weniger Gewicht hat, als dessen Tod, das wage ich zu bezweifeln, Tori.“  
„Aber es war nun einmal nicht seine Schuld, Draco. Hatte dein Vater denn eine Wahl?“  
Draco schloss resigniert die Augen. „Ich … ich ertrage dieses Thema nicht mehr. Ich will mir darüber nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen.“  
Astoria nickte und rief dann leise nach der Hauselfe. „Mach nur deine Arbeit, Nicki. Wir sollten uns allmählich für das Dinner umziehen, Draco.“  
„Dafür werden wir keine Zeit haben.“ Er nickte hinüber zur großen Wanduhr.  
Astoria seufzte leise auf. „Also gut, dann sollte ich wenigstens den Tisch für das Dinner richten.“  
„Nein, Herrin, darum kümmert sich bereits Miss Alice. Allerdings stören Sie beide mich hier unten ganz gewaltig.“ Die kleine Elfe hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und musterte ihre Herrschaften grimmig. „Sie sollten etwas gegen Ihre innere Unruhe tun, Herr! Sonst werden Sie später wieder mein Essen verschmähen, weil es in Ihrem Bauch zwickt. Gehen Sie in die Bibliothek und spielen Sie am Flügel! Heute beginnen die Weihnachtsfeiertage — da ist es so üblich, dass der Hausherr die Anwesenden musikalisch einstimmt! Also los, Master! Raus aus meiner Küche!“  
Lachend griff Astoria nach der Hand ihres Mannes und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Was denkt diese Hauselfe eigentlich, wer sie ist? Unverschämtes, kleines …“  
„Ich höre Sie gut, Master, und ich habe die Hoheit über den Salzstreuer!“, ertönte die Fistelstimme der Elfe glucksend.  
„Man sollte ihr Kleidung geben, dem frechen Ding!“, fauchte Draco, woraufhin ein amüsiertes Kichern aus der Küche klang. „Es ist doch nicht normal, dass Hausangestellte so mit einem reden!“  
Astoria lachte aus vollem Hals. „Sie gibt auf dich Acht. Das ist Nickis Art dir ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen.“  
„Na wunderbar!“  
„Aber ich würde dich wirklich gern mal wieder am Flügel sehen, Draco. Du hast lange nicht gespielt.“ Vor einem Spiegel hatte die blonde Hexe Halt gemacht und besah sich ihre Frisur. Hier und da richtete sie einige Strähnen mit ihren Fingern und spürte seinen Blick auf sich.  
„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Astoria“, sagte er leise.  
„Hm …“, entgegnete sie unartikuliert und runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Mutter findet, dass meine Hüften zu breit sind.“  
Draco gluckste leise, trat hinter seine Frau und legte seine Hände prüfend an deren Rundungen. „Nun ja, wir wissen doch beide, dass meine Mutter fernab jeder Realität lebt. Und, um es noch deutlicher zu formulieren, mir muss dein Hintern gefallen — nicht meiner Mutter.“  
Er trat näher, schob ihr das lockige Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste sanft ihre weiche, warme Haut. „Köstlich …“, wisperte er, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen sie. Als sie sich zu ihm umwenden wollte, stieß er einen tadelnden Laut aus und hinderte sie daran. „Schließ deine Augen, Geliebte.“  
Mit einem erstaunten Laut folgte sie seiner Anweisung und ahnte bereits was nun kommen würde. Sie spürte die Kühle des Edelmetalls auf ihrer Haut und lachte leise auf. „Du erfüllst an diesem Heiligabend wieder einmal jedes Klischee, Draco.“  
Mit geschlossenen Augen befühlte sie das Schmuckstück und öffnete sie nur zögernd. Ein zartes Durcheinander aus Platingeäst schmiegte sich an ihr Dekolleté. Strahlende Smaragde funkelten daraus hervor.  
„Gefällt sie dir?“, wollte er wissen und betrachtete seine Gattin liebevoll lächelnd.  
„Ein wundervolles Schmuckstück. Vielen Dank.“  
**** Um die beiden alten Leute herum tobte ein scheußliches Regenwetter. Doch dank verschiedener Zauber blieben sie von Wind und Regen unberührt. Schweigend standen sie vor der strahlend weißen, marmornen Grabplatte.  
Es wurde Severus schwer ums Herz. Unzählige Erinnerungen und Momente stürmten auf ihn ein und ließen sein Innerstes erbeben. Die Malfoys waren seine Familie gewesen — über viele Jahre waren sie die einzigen Menschen gewesen, die sich mit einem verschrobenen Charakter wie ihm hatten abgeben wollen.  
„Glauben Sie daran, dass man nach dem Tod wieder mit den Menschen vereint ist, die man zu Lebzeiten geliebt hat?“, riss Narzissas leise Stimme ihn aus seinem inneren Gedankenstrudel. „Wissen Sie, meine Schwester zum Beispiel hat 1998 ihre gesamte Familie verloren. Tochter, Ehemann, Schwiegersohn. Sie ist vor einigen Jahren selbst verstorben und ich empfinde es als so ungemein tröstlich zu glauben, dass sie nun alle wieder zusammen sind.“  
Severus stieß ein unartikuliertes Geräusch aus. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt — wie so häufig.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann schien Severus Stimme ihm wieder gehorchen zu wollen. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie sehr viel Glück mit ihrer Familie haben“, sagte er sehr leise, warf einen letzten Blick auf Lucius Ruhestätte und wandte sich dann ab — nicht ohne Narzissa seinen Arm anzubieten.  
„Ja, meine Schwiegertochter ist ein sehr liebes Mädchen. Sie ist immer da. Wissen Sie, ich bin so ungern allein in diesem Haus. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch — es ist der Stammsitz meiner Familie und ich fühle mich mit diesem Anwesen sehr verbunden, doch hin und wieder … Es ist wie eine Ahnung. Als wenn hinter diesen Mauern einmal viel Leid erfahren wurde.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Doch das sind sicher nur Hirngespinste einer alten Frau. Ich wünschte nur, dass mein Sohn häufiger daheim wäre. Ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Kennen Sie meinen Jungen? Draco?“  
„Ja“, hauchte Severus heiser. „Aber heute ist Heiligabend. Denken Sie nicht, dass er im Haus sein wird? Er wird doch an einem solchen Tag seine Familie nicht allein lassen, oder?“  
Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte hoffnungsvoll. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht.“ Sie horchte auf. „Jemand spielt Klavier. Vielleicht ist das mein Sohn.“  
„Dann lassen Sie es uns herausfinden.“ Severus hatte Mühe mit den raschen Schritten der zierlichen Frau mitzuhalten.  
**** Wie von der Hauselfe verlang, waren Draco und Astoria in die Bibliothek gegangen, wo bereits zwei mit Wein befüllte Gläser für sie bereitstanden.  
Mit einem Lächeln setzte der blonde Zauberer sich an den Steinway und ließ seine Finger liebevoll über die Tasten gleiten.  
Astoria griff nach einem der Gläser, trank einen Schluck und schlenderte durch den behaglichen Raum, hinüber zu der weiten Fensterfront. Sie öffnete eine der gläsernen Flügeltüren weit und atmete tief die kühle Abendluft ein. Sanft erfüllte Dracos Klavierspiel das Zimmer.  
Astoria summte leise die Melodie von „Have yourself a merry little Christmas“ und schenkte ihrem Gatten ein strahlendes Lächeln. Es war wunderbar zu beobachten, wie der Stress von ihm abfiel und der angespannte Zug um seinen Mund herum weich wurde.  
Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet. Alice und Scorpius stahlen sich in das Zimmer. Astoria beobachtete freudig, wie ihr Sohn seine Partnerin in die Arme zog und sie langsam begannen zu Dracos Klavierspiel zu tanzen.  
Ihr Blick traf auf den von Draco, welcher sie gefangen hielt.  
Die stumme Zwiesprache der Eheleute wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und die Hauselfe weitere Gäste in den Raum führten.  
„Nicht aufhören zu spielen!“, rief Hannah Longbottom aus und wirbelte auf Draco zu, der lachend sein Spiel fortsetzte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Guten Abend und frohe Weihnachten.“  
Die quirlige Frau hatte rote Wangen und sah sich munter um, dann zog sie Astoria in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Mein Angebot gilt nach wie vor, Draco!“, rief sie aus, während der Schalk aus ihren Augen blitzte. „Sollte es mit den Rennbesen mal nicht mehr laufen, dann darfst du gerne im Tropfenden Kessel für die musikalische Unterhaltung sorgen!“  
Lachen erfüllte den Raum und ohne das Spiel zu beenden, wandte sich der Hausherr an seine Gattin, die gerade Neville begrüßte. „Die Aperitifs, Liebling. Nur damit ihre Gemüter schon ein wenig benebelt sind, wenn du unseren Gästen mitteilst, mit welchem Besucher meine Mutter sich gerade die Zeit vertreibt.“  
„Daddy! Du wirst vollkommen durchdrehen!“, warf Alice mit einem aufgeregten Flackern im Blick ein.  
„Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich meine — er sieht ihn ja quasi jeden Tag bei der Arbeit, oder?“, hielt Scorpius dagegen. „Allerdings wird man die Gravur mit seinem Todestag verändern müssen. Merlin — wie Makaber!“  
Astoria schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, während Hannah und Neville fragend in die Runde schauten.  
Dracos Beitrag zu der Situation fand sich in einer schmissigen Version des Jingle Bell Rocks am Flügel wieder, während Astoria Drinks verteilte.  
„Nun spannt uns doch nicht länger auf die Folter!“, forderte Hannah und schaute ihre Tochter eindringlich an.  
„Wer gilt als der mutigste Slytherin überhaupt?“, rief Draco aus und ließ sein Finger zu der Melodie der Carol Bells über die Tasten fliegen.  
„Severus Snape natürlich …“, murrte Neville und verzog das Gesicht.  
Alice klatschte in die Hände und sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.  
„Draco — bei Merlin — jetzt hör doch mal auf mit dem hektischen Geklimper!“ Astorias Wangen hatten rote Flecken bekommen. Draco nahm seine Finger von den Tasten und griff nach der Hand seiner Frau.  
„Den ganzen verrückten Nachmittag lang warst du die Ruhe selbst und jetzt wirst du nervös, Liebes?“ Er musterte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Den ganzen Nachmittag über habe ich ja auch befürchtet, dich in deine Bestandteile zusammenfügen zu müssen — jetzt scheinst du deine Ausgeglichenheit wieder gefunden zu haben. Da darf ich mich doch ein wenig meiner Aufregung hingeben, oder?“  
„Stop!“ Hannah hatte stirnrunzelnd eine Hand gehoben. „Ihr wollt uns nicht wirklich weismachen, dass Severus Snape am Leben ist und gerade mit Narzissa bei Tee und Gebäck im Salon sitzt, oder?“  
„Nein!“ Draco schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Im Moment besuchen die beiden gerade das Grab meines Vaters.“  
Neville schnappte nach Luft und ließ sich auf den Klavierhocker sinken. „Ich hab in meinem siebten Schuljahr Thestral-Pisse in seine Shampoo-Flasche gezaubert. Der bringt mich um!“  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte verdutztes Schweigen, dann brachen alle, außer Neville, in tosendes Gelächter aus. Draco legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das stehen wir gemeinsam durch. Es muss doch einen Vorteil haben, wenn man über Jahre unangefochtener Lieblingsschüler war. Und außerdem sitzt du jetzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Ich meine …“  
Neville wurde, wenn möglich noch eine Spur bleicher. „Ich habe sein Schulleiter-Porträt mit einem Vorhang versehen und es dauerhaft mit einem Schweigezauber belegt.“  
Draco prustete ungehalten. „Oh man, Longbottom!“  
In dem schwang die Tür zur Bibliothek erneut auf und Narzissa eilte in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem atemlosen Severus Snape.  
„Mein Liebling! Sehen Sie, Severus, ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass so nur mein Sohn den Flügel zum Klingen bringt“, rief Narzissa aus und eilte auf Draco zu, der sich zwang nicht vor der ungewohnten Geste zurückzuweichen.  
„Mutter?“  
„Wie wunderbar. Dass du nach all der Zeit wieder daheim bist, mein lieber Junge.“ Narzissa herzte ihn liebevoll und bedachte ihn mit einem zärtlich mütterlichen Blick. „Wie ich mich freue dich zu sehen, Draco. Bleib nicht wieder so lange fort. Wir vermissen dich entsetzlich, wenn du nicht hier bist.“  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich in seine Miene und er nutzte diesen Moment und zog seine Mutter erneut an sich. „Und ich vermisse dich!“, wisperte er mit rauer Stimme und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Frohe Weihnachten.“  
Sie lösten die Umarmung, doch Draco legte einen Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern. „Hach, die Longbottoms!“, rief Narzissa freudig aus. „Severus, darf ich Ihnen die Eltern unserer lieben Alice vorstellen? Neville und Hannah Longbottom.“  
Severus nickte und musterte seine ehemaligen Schüler. „Wir kennen uns bereits, Mrs. Malfoy.“  
Draco unterdrückte ein Auflachen, als er sah, wie Nevilles Finger bebten, als dieser dem Älteren die Hand entgegenstreckte. „P-Pro-Professor Snape.“  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und feixte sichtlich. „Wie schön Sie mal wiederzusehen … Schulleiter Longbottom! Frohe Weihnachten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich darüber, dass du diese kleine Geschichte verfolgt hast. Dieses letzte Kapitel ist eines meiner Liebsten. Vielleicht ist es an den Haaren herbeigezogen und etwas viel "fluff". Aber nach allem was unsere "Helden" durchlebt haben, wäre es für mich eine schöne Vorstellung.
> 
> Alles Gute, lieber Leser!  
> T.


End file.
